The studies described in this grant application cover the preparation and testing of supernatant fractions from a continuous cultured human lymphoblast cell line which contains several activities ascribed to lymphokines. These reactive immunologic factors include skin reactive factor (SRF), monocyte activation factor (MAF), chemotactic factor (CF), migration inhibitory factor (MIF) and lymphotoxin (LT). In addition to the crude supernatant fractions, purified fractions obtained by column chromotography and electrophoresis will be used also. These studies are designed to lay the groundwork for a rational approach to lymphokine immunotherapy of cancer in man and/or lymphokine immunotherapy-chemotherapy. The experiments utilize two mouse tumor systems, the L1210 tumor in DBA/2 mice and the B16 melanoma in C57BL mice, as examples of suspension and solid tumors, respectively. These tumors have been used extensively in the development of chemotherapy programs at the NCI and afford useful background on which to lay the ground-work for subsequent studies on immunotherapy and combined immunochemotherapy. The in vitro assays described above will be used to monitor the biological activity of the preparations used for immunotherapy, and efforts will be made to correlate in vivo and in vitro effectiveness in tumor inhibition. No human studies will be performed in the studies on this application.